Not your typical fairy tale
by ForeverClerith
Summary: Life is never easy if your a royal especially if you fall in love with a theif or the enemy or if your forced into marriage. Contains FF and KH characters along with OCs. Odd title & bad description I know.
1. Chapter 1 The party

Quick note- " means talking ' means thinking. Another thing as well the parents are in their late 40s while the children are in their early 20s.

* * *

It was a beautful night, the sky was filled with stars and the full moon seemed almost like it was glowing. The royal family of the upper North was having a party, they were attempting to make peace with the royals of the West. The king dressed in a smart looking dark tuxedo looked to his loving wife, his blue eyes stared into her green ones. His wife was dressed in a light pink elegant dress, she smiled and giggled a little as she moved a piece of her brown hair out of her face. After what seemed like a lifetime of staring the queen spoke to her king "Cloud are you ready" "yes I am Aerith, remenber once apon a time me and the king of the upper West were once the best of friends" "alright, i'll go and see how the children are" Cloud and Aerith gave each other a deep passionate kiss before heading toward where they were going. Cloud approched Zack who was dressed in a almost identical tuxedo and his wife Yuna their daughter Xion was with him. Yuna wore a light purple dress that was similer to Aerith's, while Xion wore a darker purple which was sleeveless. Cloud came to a stop taking a moment before speaking "it's been a while Zack" "yes it has" "where is your other daughter" "Olette is ill i'm sorry to say, she has been ill for some time now which worrys me" "well lets hope she gets better soon" the pair looked at one another briffly before starting up another convasion. Yuna turned to Xion "why don't you look around dear, see if you can make any friends or try and have some fun" "yes mother" and with that Xion headed to the dance floor. Yuna stared at her daughter head to the crowd of people before joining in on the descussion the two males where having.

Xion was at the dance floor, she looked around at all the happy people that were dancing and chatting to one another. As she looked she also noticed Queen Aerith was now with her husband King Cloud and talking to her mum and dad. She didn't like crowds so when she noticed there was a balcony with no one in sight she made her way there. Before she had the chance to get to the balcony she felt a tap on her shoulder, turning to see who tapped her she blushed as she saw a blonde hair blue eyed boy dressed in gray tuxedo. He smiled at her making her smile back "i'm Roxas, it's nice to meet you" he extended his hand, Xion soon did the same thing "I'm Xion, it's nice to meet you as well" "would you like to dance" "oh but em i can't dance" Xion replied looking down to her side feeling even more shyer then she was before. Roxas chuckled "thats ok i'm not good myself" Xion looked to him and saw that he was smiling more then before and giggled a little herself "ok then i'd love to dance with you" "great" Roxas told her as he took ahold of her right hand and placed his left one onto her waist pulling her close to him but not close enough to make her feel uncomfortable.

Meanwhile by the side Reno the king of the lower North was watching everyone pass by along with his wife Selphie. Reno like every other male was in a dark tuxedo and Sephie like the other females was in a dress, her dress was light yellow "I wonder where Axel and Kairi have gotten too" "I have no idea where our kids are but i'm willing to bet Axel is doing something stupid and Kairi is looking for Sora" "I guess your right, who knows if those two get married we might have more power" Reno took a sip of the wine he was holding "yeah Sora's the most likely of the bunch, shes not going to go for Namine and Roxas doesn't seem her type. If we wanted a chance to have more power then we would have to have Axel marry Namine" "ha yeah likes thats every going to happen" the pair looked at each other for a moment before looking to the upper Kings and Queens talking. Both having the same idea they moved and made there way to the two talking couples.

Outside on the balcony Sora was trying and failing to avoid Kairi. He was dressed like his father Cloud was while Kairi had a similer style to what Xion had on only more suggestive and in red "come on Sora, why not" Sora being the kind young man he was tryed not to be rude and push her away but she was trying his patience. He admited it, back when they were teenages he liked her alot he even considered it love but as he got older that feeling went away, he wasn't sure who would be the girl he would willing die for but he knew that it now wasn't Kairi. She got closer to him pressing herself up against him, she started leaning in for a kiss as Sora tryed to get away "Kairi" the two turned to see Namine. She made her way to the pair she was wearing a white dress that was style similer to her mother Aerith "Kairi i believe your mother is looking for you" Kairi looked to Sora then back at Namine only to look back at Sora "until next time" and with a wink she made her way inside. Sora signed "that was lucky, what did her mother want" "she didn't want anything" "what but she'll come back" "don't panic here" Namine handed Sora a dark cloak "I used to sneak out of the castle, put it on so that way you can get away for a few hours and nobody will know its you" "thanks sis" he took the cloak and put it on himself. Namine showed him to a nearby vain he could go down "just make sure your back before mum and dad find out, also stay safe" "I will" Sora said faintly as he neared to the bottem soon making a dash away from the castle and to the town. Namine heard clapping from behind her, she turned around to see who it was "nice one princess" "Axel" "my sister can be a pain I know, i live with her" Axel made his way to her and like everyone else was dressed in a tuxedo only his was a firey red. She backed up a little getting ready to fight when she saw someone grab Axel from behind "your mothers calling" "Zexion" "move it" Axel growled a little but went back inside without a fuse "thank you Zexion" she smiled at him which made him smile back. He was wearing what a knight would wear, the armor was basic but it did a good job in protecting him. They both walked to one another and held each others hands, they were in love but kept it a secret since it was forbbiden for them to be together. They learned in to kiss one another when they heard something, kind of like a crashing sound, they headed inside to see what was going on.

When the pair went inside they saw that Cloud and Aerith were fighting against Zack and Yuna "it was your family Zack, your kingdom betrayed ours" "don't tell me you believe those lies Aerith" "i think you should leave" Cloud stepped in sword in hand Zack did the same. They ran toward each other, swords clashing but not for long as they soon disarmed each other, Zack looked to the sword and then to Cloud. He pointed toward him and Aerith "that does it, your kingdom" he stopped for a moment looking at the time "has until 10pm a year from now to surrender, otherwise we will be at war" the crowed gasped in shock a lil as Zack picked up his and made his way out. Yuna soon followed grabing Xion by the arm, Xion looked back to Roxas with a sad look on her face she didn't want to leave. Roxas felt the same way he wanted Xion to stay longer, they both took one last look at each other as Xion went out of sight.

It had been a hour or so after the incident, the rest of the guests had left. Reno Selphie Axel and Kairi just finished there goodbyes and left, Aerith turned to Cloud "you really don't think that" "no he won't, don't worry about it, it was just an empty threat" "never the less we must be prepered although I don't want a war" "it's ok, we will deal with it tommorow lets just go to bed" Aerith nodded before she and Cloud kissed one another. They turned to the children only seeing Namine and Roxas "where's Sora" Roxas sruged but Namine thought of a lie "he wasn't feeling well so he went to bed, I cheeked up on him though so you don't have to" Cloud nodded, Aerith gave her a look for a split second that nobody noticed but she nodded as well. After a moment they all headed to bed.


	2. Chapter 2 Saved by the thief

Chapter 2 Saved by the thief

Sora made his way around the place, even though it was late the lights were shining and the place was filled with life. As he looked around the place the smile he had never left, this had been the first time he had left the safety of the castle and out on his own. He laughed to himself "I can't believe it, this is so much fun" Sora continued to explore, meeting the people and not once giving his identity away. After a while he heard his stomach growl, signing to himself that he didn't have any money on him he slowly made his way back home, he knew that the party would be over by now. Sora didn't make it far when he heard shouting, at first he couldn't make it out but it quickly got louder and became clear "STOP THIEVES" Sora let curiosity get the better of him as he went to see what was going on, he quickly made his way in the yelling was. It didn't take him long to get there, when he did he saw two people in similer cloaks quickly run by him "what the" "over there, it's one of those thieves" Sora backed up as the guards came after him. Panicing he did the worst possible thing he could do, he ran away. Sora could hear the guards chase after him, he picked up the pace as he didn't want to be caught because if he did he would have to face his mum and dad which was worse then anything the guards or anyone else for that matter could do to him. He ran into the first alleyway he came across but soon regretted it as he came to a dead end "oh no" Sora turned and was faced with the guards. One of them came up to him and grabed his arm "now i'v got you" "let go" Sora struggled to get out of his grip, the guard soon backhanded Sora in an attempt to stop him moving. He closed his eyes in pain but no sooner then he did he heard something and felt the mans hand let go "bad guard" Sora heard a voice, it sounded female. He looked and saw that it was one of the thieves, the guard soon got up "ow..What are you waiting for, get them" the thief took Sora's hand and turned to the guards, she laughed as she dropped something on the floor, the place filled with smoke as the person lead Sora somewhere away from the guards. Once the smoke cleared Sora noticed they both were on the roof "come on this way" the female said as she made her way in the opposite direction of the castle, Sora stayed where he was and looked to his home only to find himself being draged away by the girl.

After a while of being draged around the pair came to a stop, Sora had no idea where she had taken him but he knew it was the kind of place you wouldn't want to be alone in. The girl turned to him "so whats your story" "hu" "why were the guards after you" "i don't know, i guess they mistook me for you, maybe your friend" "what do you mean by that" another voice said. Sora looked as the other theif made themselfs known, this one was taller and sounded male "hey be nice, he's probaly just new at this" she made her way to Sora "are you, or are you just shy" the other one just signed and took his hood off. He had green eyes and black hair that almost covered one side of his face, he went over to the girl as she took her own hood off, both her eyes and hair were dark brown. Sora noticed her hairstyle was the same as his mothers but her bangs coverd most of her face, the male stared at his friend clearly not happy "you really don't believe that right, not at his age anyway" "age doesn't matter you can be new at anything at any age" the two of them stopped and faced Sora "you don't have to have your hood on now, were safe here" "no thats ok really" the girl gave him an odd look but nooded the boy however gave him the evil eyes "your not hiding anything are you" "no no no i'm not" Sora said, he bagan to panic since these were the kind of people you shouldn't hang around with. The pair gave him a look before speaking again "i'm Rachel, this is Spikes" the girl said as the boy walked over and behind him. Before Sora could introduce himself he felt his hood come off "I knew you couldn't be a theif" Spikes said as he grabed Sora's arm "so whats the middle child of our royal family want, any reason why you tricked the guards into thinking you were one of us" his grip tightened on Sora's arm as he began to struggle. He draged Sora to nearer to where Rachel was "lets keep him, we could get a lot of money if we threaten to hurt or even kill him to his family and the guards "no Spikes, if we do that then we will face the gallows i'm taking him back" and with that Rachel put her hood back on and made her way back the way she came from, Spikes slowly let go and went the other way which Sora guessed that was where they lived, he put his hood up and followed Rachel.

The way back was a silent one, it didn't feel like it took them long to get back as Sora noticed they were close "this is as far as I will go, I don't plan on being jailed" she began to walk away but Sora stoped her as he grabed her arm "thank you for taking me home, I won't tell anyone what happened" she didn't look back but nodded. Sora let go of her arm and headed home as did Rachel, it wasn't long til Sora climbed back up the vain and quickly and quitely went to his room.

Meanwhile In the lower north castle Kairi and Axel were talking in Axel's room "Kairi are you sure your plan will work I mean I heard mum and dad talk about this" "i'm sure, they want more power and the only way to do that is to untie the lower with the upper, I want to marry Sora so if we do this then we both get what we want" "well what about the other two Namine and Roxas, what if they get married first then it won't count, you know the rules that the first child to marry is the one that takes over" Kairi looked to her brother and thought for a moment, he was right about that. She shut her eyes as she went into deep thought, Kairi knew that Namine had someone but she wouldn't be able to marry him as it was forbidden and as for Roxas she couldn't think of anyone that he was close enough to that he would marry, plus the threat of the war. Kairi's eyes shot open she soon smiled a smile that was evil "then we will take advantage of the war" "WHAT we don't know for sure that will happen, remenber that party was to try and make peace with them" Kairi's smile never left as she made her way out of her brothers room "if you don't like it then don't be part of the plan" she got to the door and began to close it "since your my brother i'll let you think it over but first thing tommorow the plan will start" Axel stared at the door and signed, with nothing else to do he got himself ready for bed.

Meanwhile in the West Xion was in Olette's room, it was lights out and she wasn't meant to be awake or anywhere else but her room "have you told mother and father" "no Olette I haven't but you have to tell them, they will find out you can't hide it forever" "I know but me and Riku were not...What am i going to do" Xion rubbed her sick sisters head "I don't know but don't worry i'll think of something, you always looked out for me now so it's time for your little sister to repay you" the two sisters smiled and hugged each other "Olette, will they really start this silly war" "I'm not sure" they stopped hugging and looked at each other with sad eyes. They stayed like that for a little bit before Xion made her way back to her room. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Plan

Chapter 3 The plan

It was the next moring, Kairi and Axel both dressed in there royal garments as every other royal did in the kingdoms were making there way to the throne room. They had both agreed to last nights plan and wanted to inform their parents about it. When they got there the pair heard them talking faintly, gently opening the door so it wouldn't make a sound they listened to the conversation "you sure this will work Reno" Selphie questioned, her voice was filled with doubt. Reno made a small laugh before he replied "yes i'm sure, first we find a way to garante a war happening then we will have Axel marry Namine, that will tie both our kingdoms together which will give us more power" Axel's face dropped as Kairi's was filled with anger. She tightened her fists and ran off she had never been so angry in her life, her parents knew she liked Sora and they knew Axel would end up giving them just enough information to work out want was going on and stop it. Kairi heard running footsteps behind her, she glanced back to see who it was. When she saw that it was Axel she stopped and let him catch up to her "good you stopped, listen don't freak out we will just work around the plan they made" Kairi calmed down a little, Axel was right for once. Once he saw that his sister had started to calm down he signed in relief "they talked some more when you left about the plan but all I heard was five months, they were heading to the door so I ran for it, they didn't see me as far as i know" Kairi nodded to Axel and began to think once more. A smile formed on her face before walking away from Axel, he stared at his sister he had a bad feeling about what she just thought of.

Meanwhile Namine Sora and Roxas were out in the courtyard, Sora had fallen asleep by the tree. Namine and Roxas were deciding on who should try and wake him up. Namine in the end was the one to wake him, she gently shook him "Sora, Sora wake up" Sora moved and began to rub his eyes "Namine, Roxas" he said as he stood up. Roxas placed his hand on Sora's shoulder "you fell alseep again, is something wrong your not sick or anything are you" "no i'm ok, I just didn't sleep well thats all" Roxas nodded while Namine gave a quiet giggle that neither of the boys heard, she knew Sora wasn't telling the truth. Sora yawned and streached once Roxas removed his hand from Sora's shoulder, Namine walked behind Sora and began to push him foward "you should go back to bed Sora" "yeah maybe your right Namine" Sora replied as he started to walk without Namine pushing. While Sora made his way back inside Namine turned to Roxas "you got along with that Xion girl at the party last night pretty well" "I guess but that doesn't matter, with the threat of that war and both sides feeling so strongly about it being the other kingdoms fault, i'll never get to talk to her again" Namine smiled at her younger brother. Before Roxas could ask her why she was smiling Namine whistled with a bird soon appering, she held the bird with both hands and showed it to him "this is a very special kind of bird they send messages, they are rare as well. I found this one a while ago it was badly hurt so i helped it get better, you can use him to send messages to Xion and receive them too" "how will he know to go there though" "the reason these exist was to send and recive messages from spys, don't worry this little guy knows his way there and back" Roxas for a moment stared at his sister before taking the bird and quickly making his way inside. Namine smiled to herself, after standing there for a while she went to find Zexion.

The day went by fast it was now late evening, Xion had just gone back to her room. She sat on her bed and signed, Olette still hadn't told their parents why she was ill but at the same time she wondered if they had figered it out yet. She heard a tap on her window, she got up and went to see what was tapping soon seeing a bird. She tilted her head to the side before opening the window with the bird flying in, the bird had a letter in its beak. It dropped the letter infront of her, she closed the window before opening and reading the letter 'Hey Xion it's me Roxas. I'm not sure if this will work so i'll keep it short, I had fun being with you at the party and I was wondering if you would like to talk some more. This bird can deliver letters so if you get this and what to chat just send a reply ok. From Roxas' she smiled and thought of how she should reply. Once she knew she write it however she didn't send it right away, she decided that she would let the bird rest as it was a long way back. Once it was the next moring she let the bird go and deliver the message.

The letters between Roxas and Xion carryed on each day while each night Sora snuck out of the castle. Kairi made sure she was always one step ahead of her parents, waiting for the perfect time for her own plan to start as Axel couldn't help but feel more guilt with each passing day.

Five Months later

"WHAT, mother father please you can't really mean this" Namine said panicing, Aerith looked down sad like she didn't want this to happen while Cloud simply nodded. They had just told her that they had spoken with Reno and Selphie and all agreed that they must join kingdoms for the upcoming war, which meant she and Axel had to be married. Namine signed angrily before running up to her room. She saw in the corner of her eye Aerith stepping forward to go after her only to be stopped by Cloud. Once she got to her room she burst into tears, she couldn't believe it. After a while she managed to calm herself down, Namine went to the window and stared out soon seeing Sora sneak out and the messager bird fly out from Roxas's room. Signing to herself she brought her knees up to her chest "what an I going to do" she asked herself as she started to fall asleep.

Meanwhile a very nervous Olette was standing infront of her parents, Xion was by her side. Xion nudged her sister as Olette took a deep breath "mother, father, there is something I have to tell you" 


End file.
